2 assassins 1 target
by George Bust
Summary: Amalie or widowmaker is on the mission to assassinate someone in close range,while she was in the middle of her work,she suddenly encounter someone from her past that she doesn't want to meet ever again.sorry for bad English thou.
1. chapter 1

**Ah yes,welcome to my first fanfiction .im actually writing so many fanfiction ,but this one is the first one I upload.now im gonna tell you all that im really,really apologize if there is some wrong grammar,word or any error in my fic.because believe me,im from indonesia and english is my secondary language.so yeah you might face so many wrong words and grammar.so apologize again,or you could tell me in review which and where im wrong on and ill fix it.thankyou for reading my fanfiction, enjoy.**

 **Oh and one more thing ,I will pronounce widow maker as Amelie and sniper as mundy,which are their real name.**

 **London - Kings Row 2080**

Right when it all starded,amalie could still remember it was raining. not quite big rain, just a drizzle but yet its still cold. Amelie keep staring at the night rainy sky through window as she sit in the passenger seat in luxury car. It drove to a fancy looking building with a fancy people walking in to the building.

As it drive closer to the entrance, a noise came out from Amelie communication device.

"widow, are you ready to the position?..."

Amalie looked to the entrance as she waited for the driver opening the door for her.

"on my way "whisper Amelie as she walk out the car when the driver opened the door. She walk pass the driver and giving him a code to 'stay at the waiting point, ill be back just in a minute'. The driver just nodded as he close the door and drive the car away. Amalie walk pass the entrance and give the invitation to the guard.

At first, the guard was look a little suspicious with the invitation. But when he give a quick glance at Amelie, he smile and opened the door.

"welcome to the party Mrs. Belle, enjoy" as he opened the door and Amelie just pass the guard like he is not there.

"I'm in "Amelie walk pass the fancy people with their fancy dress and arrogant attitude. She keep walking as she heard all the instruction from the communication device.

"and don't forget, we left you gear at the janitor room at level 4 "inform the voice. Amelie keep walking as she enter the big ball room. So many man dress with high quality suits, jewels and accessory where hang and tied at the woman's ear and neck. So glamor but this doesn't make Amelie amaze. In fact, she even disgusted with all this people.

She keep walking passing all this people while her eyes gazing through the room looking for some figure. Her golden eye keep searching for a man that she just saw in the picture a moment later. While she busy looking, suddenly a strong and gentle hand grab her wrist by surprise. As she was trained as a cold hearted assassins, her reflect were triggered. In shocked, she pull a mini knife that are hidden in her groin (yes, it is possible to hide a knife out of your groin, as long as the sharp part goes down)and quickly pointing it into the chest of a person who pulled her. Her eyes open wide as she look at the person.

"fancy meeting you here Sheila, are ya lost?..."the man smiled as he wrap his hand around her hip.

"mundy??!!..wha-"as she a bout to ask, the man quickly pull her body out of the crowd.

"not here Sheila, follow me "he pull Amelie out of the crowd into a hall way. To corner where no one was there and it was a little far from the ball room. Amalie just remain silent as she follow the guy, but yet the knife still pointed at the guy chest.

"widow?!...are you okay?. ..Tell me your progress "as the voice said to Amelie ear. She remove the communication device from her ear and turn it off. When they got into the privacy ,Amelie glared at the man.

"Mundy what are you doing here?!!!... I though we were finish!!"she yell but still keep her voice down. She is so mad she even grab the man by the collar of his suit and pointing the knife into the man chest deeper.

"Oi ,is that how you greet your old lover?...take that knife out of me .Im no danger for you Amelie "mundy pushed away the knife out from his chest, but Amelie denied it and keep the knife pointed at him.

"you are dead to me mundy. You are no one for me anymore!!!now answer my question. What are you doing here!!??..." Amelie pushed mundy body harder into the wall as she glance him with the most deadly glare to him. But for mundy, its just a usual glare.

"Now now calm down Amelie. I'm here for a job see?.."

"don't call me that name!!"she pushed the knife a little harder as it ready to make a hole to his chest.

"okay okay. Than what should I call you now??.."

"Anything, but not that name."

"heh ,why?. .It was the most beautiful name I ever heard from a Sheila. Why you hate it so much? "mundy gave a seduce smile on his face. But it didn't take effect on Amelie.

"You know why mundy."

"hmmm. ..fine. But it goes same as you. don't call me mundy roight here."

" tch…fine .."Amelie loosen a little of her knife, but it still pointed at mundy for some reason.

"So, what should I call you?...hmm..oh I know, how bout sweetpea?..."mundy lean a little as he stare Amelie with flirty. Though Amelie seems doesn't like it, mad even. She rise her hand and about to slap mundy so hard at the cheek but immediately stop. She sight and put her hand away.

"Fine, what ever. Just don't call me by my name" she lose her grip at mundy shoulder and put away the knife.

"aaand you, can call me by my old name "he smirk a little.

"Eee sniper?..."said Amelie confuse.

"no…ugh the other name"

Amalie open her eyes wide as she remember an ugly name that she used to call mundy back when they still in deep relationship.

"Ugh…hootie…"

"naw that's what I like sweetpea!!"mundy cheered as he give Amelie a stupid wink before she roll her eyes away from his face.

but as soon she took away her glance, she realize about one thing so quickly. She pointed the knife back but this time, she pointed it into his neck.

"What job did you do hootie?.. and who is giving you order?!you didn't part of talon anymore hootie!!"

"you know the knife didn't scare me. its just gonna make the situation worst if some bloke see you like this "mundy stare at the knife with his right eyebrow lifted.

"I don't care. Just tell me or Ill make your neck into my knife holder"

"alright alright. no need to push me sweetpea. i was working with this new company called Reliable Excavation Demolition, or RED for instant."

"wait…aren't those are a company that work behind overwatch?..."Amelie stare mundy with a little confuse but intimidate.

"Ummm kinda "mundy rise his shoulder giving her the ' im not sure' gesture. She gave mundy untrusted look. But she still put the knife away from mundy's neck.

"so…what are you doing here sweetpea ?..I don't remember you used to place like this and this kind of people." Mundy rub his neck in relive. He might look unscarred with the knife, but boy he was shaking there.

"non of you business hootie"

"oh come on, I already told you all my bloody self and my bloody job, yet I cant get any from you?...this is bullshite !!" Amelie could feel the guilty inside her body. He tell her anything without doubt or hesitate. She might also trade information with him. although it is a top secret mission, but she just felt she should trade this with him. With a big sigh, she turn her body towards mundy and cross her arm.

"Im here to assassinate someone"

"hmmm….assassinate?...is it…"mundy didn't finish his sentence, but Amelie suddenly now where this ends.

"Are you here to assassinate Mr. James as well??!!"she ask quickly with her eyes locked into mundy's.

"James Callum .yep its him"

"oh no you don't!!he is my target, and you will never lay a bullet in his head as im still breathing hootie!!!"

"relax Sheila, if you want to kill him so bad, go ahead .I just have to make sure he is dead tonight and his news were played in every bloody station"

As Amelie opened her mouth to reply, they both hear a laughing voice coming from behind wall. Someone is coming.

"look, if you want to finish this mission like a professional, you have to follow my lead "whisper mundy as he put his hand around Amelie Hip. His eye scanning around as the foot step behind the wall is getting closer .Amelie got shocked as mundy suddenly embrace her and put her into his chest. This is not what she like, even just for a sake of job.

"wha- why should I follow you?...and take you hand off me!!"

"shhhh!! Someone is coming. Give me your best acting skill!!"

"Aahaha yes. I know right?...those scene was the best. Especially when the crab start dancing with the soldier "as the two young man wearing black tuxedo came from behind the wall. They walk across the empty hall and got a little surprise whit what they see. They slowed their walk a little as the encountered Amelie and mundy hugging each other with mundy leans against the wall and Amelie right at mundy's hug. She stared at mundy very close whit a little giggle in her smile.

"Geez get a room you two "the young boy with blonde hair mock both Amelie and mundy.

"Well this is ours a minute ago, until you two wankers showed "mundy stare at them sharply.

"Sorry, what did you say again?!...said it to my face again!!" said the blonde guy angry.

"I said-"

"calm down max. lets just get out from this two losers here." The other said while tapping the other guy shoulder. The blonde adjust his fancy tuxedo with ego.

"heh you right harry. beside, I don't want to waste my time on this two filthy human"

"well go on then. piss off!!!"mundy hissing at the two young man as they walked off the hall way and leaving, bringing the silent back at the hall way.

"If only I have my gun now, I swear I will kill both of them without a word "Amelie watched the back of the two young man as they leave with a danger glare.

"well, true assassin never talk, they kill. Glad you still remember that "mundy stare at Amelie with proud, meanwhile Amelie realize she was hugging mundy. She release her hand and quickly stand off from mundy.

"Oi, speak of a gun, where did your crew left ya weapon?.."

"at the janitor room. Near the elevator at level 4.i have to get my gun before the clock hits 9"amalie pull out a face powder make up and checking her face in the mirror.

"Well according to my information, the target will go to his office room at 10,its 8.50 now. We should move. "mundy direct to the north to the secondary elevator.

"Wait, why should I work with you?... Why I should follow you?...we are not partners anymore hootie.."

Mundy stop his step and turn around with a little angry. He walk forward Amelie and lean his face into Amelie. leaving only an inch away from each other face.

"look sweetpea, I know you hate me and I cant get mad on that. But this time, we don't have time to fooling around 'who is the best assassins around here'. No we cant. you see those two men before?. .. If we got out from this hall separated, this will only bring a suspicious around them. I mean, what if they both are guards?. They will find it strange did it ?.."mundy breath could be fell wiping Amelie face.

"so if you want this night to be success, you don't have any choice but 'pretend' we are partners.or else those guard will know something is wrong with us" mundy leans away and spying around the hall checking if there is someone hear them like that. Amelie release a big sigh, he was right. If they act wrong just for once, they might in danger.

"fine, but just for this night"

"yeah your welcome"

"what?.."

"nah nothing. Lets just move, we'll use this elevator here"

"that elevator is far from the janitor room. We cant take that"

"so you suggest us to take that elevator ?.."mundy pointing out the main elevator where there are so many guard patrolling and guarding at the entrance .Amelie slowly shook her head.

"Well that means we take this elevator here"

As the two assassins arrived at level 4,they came out from the elevator and sneaking through the hall way. There are guards patrolling around it's a private area .Amelie looked behind a wall and could see the janitor room just a few meters from her. She was a bout to go to it when mundy suddenly grab her hand.

"what are you doing??!!.."whisper mundy.

"Getting my weapon. What else??!!"

"not now, there are still-"

"there is no one here hootie!! I already predicted their route, there is no one here!!!"

"no there is, if you just-"but before mundy could finish his word ,Amelie already took off mundy hand by force and walk straightly into the janitor room. She walked and only focused the janitor room door.

As she was about to reach the janitor door knob, she was surprised by a giant hand suddenly held her shoulder and forced her to turn around. There was a guard, a big one, standing behind her with suspicious glance at her. His hand held her by the arm.

'how??!!!I though no one was here-'as she though about it, she looked at the guards behind and didn't realize there was a man restroom. She curse her self for not realizing this small mistake she made.

"What are you doing here ma'am?...this area is sterilize, you cant come here "as the guard said, his grab was tighten and make Amelie moan a little .she doesn't know what to do, if she fight him, its just gonna alert the other guard plus, he is 10 time bigger than her. Its impossible to knock him out. As the guard about to do anything worst to Amelie, suddenly an Australia accent was heard from their behind.

"Ahhh there you are love. Been finding you for ages."

-continued

 **Well gotta say, making a fanfic in English while that is not your main language is pain in the @$$,you have to open dictionary and translate a word one by one like every time. But glad its over(well not really, I have to write another again tho )oh also I want to point it out that im not good at describing an Australia accent. So apologize on that, and thank you for reading my fanfic again. I will continue this in short time, don't worry. So yeah see you next chapter .**


	2. chapter 2

The guards didn't lose his grip.he just turn around a bit to see a tall man in black sunglass and dark magenta suit.the man walked with a relieve as he just found someone that he looking for.

"There you are love.i've been looking at ya" the man walked and tried to greet the woman that he held.

"Who are you?...you know this lady??..." Ask the guard.

"Saddly yes mate,she is my wife.she've been wondering around looking for a rest room.i told her the rest room was near the kitchen door,but sheila aint believe me.heheh she said she can find it her self yet she end up in fourth floor."mundy keep thinking out a good excuse to save amalie from the guard.he shook his head and walk into amalie.

"well dear,I guess for now on,I have to escort you anywhere and anytime .now lets go back shall we?.."mundy wrap his hand around amalie and began to take her back to ball room when the guard stop him with his gigantic hand.

"she is your wife??..."

"well aint I make it clear for ya?...now if you excuse us,we are just gonna head back to-"

"proof it"said the guard strightly.

"What?.."

"proof it if you two are related.kiss her"the guard cross his arm.

Both the assassins winded their eyes.this cant be good.they both stare each other with amalie shook her head sloowly to hid her code for mundy for 'no we cant' from the guard.however,mundy just stare at amalie with a worried face.

"Well?..."

"Wha- oi you want us to kiss here??roigh now?!infront of you?!look mate,that is a private thing roight dere and we cant-"

"what is it?...if you two are related,there is no problem at doing that"the guard stare at them more suspiciously."unless,you two are not RELATED."said the guard with intimidate voice.mundy gulp as he slowly turn his head to amalie.he could still see amalie face still sending the same code 'no we cant'.but,they didn't have any choices.

"welp,guess this big guy here wants us to kiss,love.well come than heheh"as mundy cracked an awkward smile in his face,he leaned at amalie.his eyes keep sending code to amalie 'keep professional if you want to save your arse'.at first amalie didn't want this,but she could see mundys code and she didn't have any choice.she leaned forward and close the gap between their face.the two assassins kiss passionately as mundy wrap his hand hugging amalie while amalie,she just hold mundys upper arm.but suddenly,amalie rised her hand and hugged mundys neck as she doesn't realize she was enjoying the kiss.she really miss this warm and soft lips of mundy.while mundy he is eeee…well,of course enjoy this kiss.

They've been kissing like 5 minute.they broke the kiss after the guard cough a little.

"okay that's enough you two.now leave this area right now"

The two assassins still staring each other after the kiss.they froze for a moment.it felt just like the day when they were still partner.the days where they spend almost all time together at their little room.that day was the most wonderful time amalie had in her life beside marrying gerard.mundy put a soft smule before he take off his hand around amalie.

"Alroight there mate.we gotta back now.sorry for entering here"as the couple walked and entered the main elevator.

When they were inside,amalie stare at the floor and then close her eyes.she cant believe what just got into her.its been a year since her last kiss with mundy, and she was really struggle to forget it,but yet when she met him again,she have to remember the taste of the kiss again.she sigh and lift her head and turn her attention to mundy,who is now whistling.

"of all the reason you can make,all the relationship you can say,why….why is it has to be a 'wife'??..."amalie stared at mundy with anger.her glare was dangerous.

"if I said sister, or cousin, or worst, a mother, those bloke wont believe us.because we don't look like we have a relation.that is why I said wife."mundy didn't put attattion to amalie.he still look straight too the elevator door as it began to open.

"Now just hold my hand and pretend like we are a couple."mundy lift his hand waiting for amalie to took it.

"And would you mind to just put aside your ego and heartbroken feel just a moment?..we have someone to kill tonight.so come,lets move"amalie roll her eyes as she took mundy's hand. They walk out of the elevator and back to the ball room.

When they walked to the middle of ball room,where there a couple of people dance to the fancy music,mundy suddenly stop and turn his body towards amalie.

"quick,hold my hand,we dance here" he whisper while he look to the left.

"que?...why should i?.."amalie however still took mundys hand and 'pretend' they are dancing.

"Cause I see spy"

"spy??...you mean-"

"Yes,THAT spy"amalie look around looking for a figure of man wearing a balaclava.but she didn't find it.

"I didn't see him"

"He is disguising"

"How did you know it was him?..."

"the watch he use to wear.there is no other man in this world who wear a watch like he have."mundy keep his eye on a British looking man with black shiny hair and a little white line in side of his hair.the man was wearing a brown fancy suit and holding a wine glass as he laugh and talking to man infront of him.that man was half drunk,he talk with loud tone and spilled so many awful joke.however,the man with the 'watch' still laugh.

"Get me some drink.i'll meet you at the bar.i have to go for a minute"said mundy as he release his wrap around amalie.

"where you go?..."

"I have to talk with spy.i need him"as mundy said that,he began to walk without saying any word.amalie just walk away to the bar without questioning it again.she just didn't have time to ask mundy and she have to trust him.well cus she dosent have any choice.

Mundy walk across the ball hallway and sneak up into behind the man with the watch.

"meet me at the rest room now,need something to ask, roight now mate" mundy whisper without facing the man.the man just stop laughing and suddenly his expression change into serious.he swirl his wine,than began to talk as mundy walk towards the man rest room.

"ah sorry gantlemen,but I have to."said the man as he leave the fancy group.the man walked into the rest room and surprisingly,the room was empty.only mundy was stand there washing his hand at the sink.

"What is it mon ami?.."said spy as he remove his disguise.mundy shake his hands as he dry it and turn around to spy.

"Need your favor,im on a mission"

"why do you think I will help you?.."

"Come now spy,don't make it harder than it look.we are friend,and friend always help each other roight?..."

"it was long time ago.and im afraid I couldn't help you right now ami"

"and why is that?..."

"Because im also on a mission."spy took out his cigarette case.he smoke one of his cigarette and blow the smoke from his mouth.

"Aww e on I just need you to distract the guard around the main elevator just for a short time.i need to get into it"spy took another blow.there was a silent for a moment until spy sigh.he throw away the half burned cigarette.

"Fine,but only for 10 second"spy said as he opened his disguised kit.

"emm spy,before we do that,can I ask you again mate?..."

"What is it?.."

"What kind of mission did you take spy?...didn't remember miss pauling giving you a mission in kings row"ask sniper suspicious.spy just roll his eye and began his lying skill.

"this mission was from out of RED.you don't need to know"

"Spy….you are really good at lying,I admit it.but I also good at finding people lying or no.and you have to admit it too" mundy cross his arm.spy just release a big sigh.he should have remember about that part about mundy.

" d'accord,im just well…looking for information from this man."spy showed some holograph photo from his watch.a photo of man that he just talk with back at the ball room.

"Why?..is that man did something?.."

"Non,I just need information about him so I could,well ask a protection from him"said spy as he turn off the holograph.mundy really didn't understand why spy need protection from this guy.

"Who is this guy?..is he powerfull that he could protect you?..."

"oui,he is a head chief of london police department.of course he could protect me if I got troble on my tail or something"

"Learn this trick from sombra?.."

"sombra learn this from me actually"sniper push a button in his disguise kit and a thin smoke began to burst around him.he change into his last disguise and ready to exit the rest room.

"shall we?..."

"roight,just signal me when you are ready mate"mundy walk exiting the room first as spy opened the door for him.he waited a little longer inside the rest room.mundy walk into the bar and meet amalie there.she was sitting in the bar counter with a glass of wine in her hand.

"So??..how is spy doing?.."

"ohh he is fine.just wait for his signal,than after that we rushed to the main elevator"amalie didn't want to ask anything.she just accept any plan that mundy gave,as long as it make her complete the mission flawlessly.she turn her chair to face mundy but after she turn her chair,she gasped a little.

"A saw our target.ita at 12 o'clock"amalie wrap her left hand around mundy neck so that she could spying in the target without looking suspicious.

"Hmmm…ooh I see him"mundy didn't turn his head,he saw the target by the reflection on the champagne bottle that were cased in the beer bottle case.

"ugh show off"amalie roll her eyes with a little jealous in her eye.

"oi its not my fault if I have a good eyesight"mundy chuckle a bit.amalie keep her eye on the target as he leave and enter the main elevator.

"He is entering the elevator.and coming to level 13"

"We wait for spy to signal us"

Back to the center of ball room,spy was walking back to the group.he was looking a way to distract the guard until he found an idea.he see the waitress with a couple of wine glass in silver tray.the waitress was walking towards spy,and when the waitress was about to pass spy,he turn his body towards the waitress and accidentaly,the waitress spilled all the wine into spy's suit.

"*gasp*…how dare you??!!!...this suit coast more than your life!!!"spy scream as he scold the waitress that is cleaning the shatered glass in the floor.the waitress face was full of terror that he knows this will coast all her paycheck.spy tried to get all the people attention including the guard.all people was stop from their chit chat and looked at spy.the guard was distracted by spy and they began to walk towards spy.leaving their spot.this is the change for the two assassins to move.

"Sir,is everything ok?..."ask one of the guard.

"ok?!!!look at my suit!!!this little skank just spilled wine on my suit!!!"

"We are terribly sorry for that. We will clean your suit if you don't mind putting it off for a moment sir "ask the guard politely. Spy was looking at the elevator and see mundy and Amelie entering the main elevator. Spy sigh up and unbutton his suit.

"fine, than make it quick"

'hope you succeed on your mission mon ami '

As the two of them arrived at level 4,they quickly exited the elevator and find it no guards was there. Amelie get inside the janitor room and gear up her weapon and her grappling hook. Mundy was out side looking for the situation. Amelie than walk out of the janitor room.

"how about you hootie?.. where is your weapon? .."Amelie asked.

"Nah don't worry, my SMG is behind my suit all this time. None like your fancy gown, mine can hide this without making the guard suspicious "mundy show his smg at his back pants.

"Well that means, we should hurry. We don't have much time" Amelie and mundy entered the elevator again and heading into level 13.after the elevator stop, they burst out pointing each other gun to left and right. No one was there. They rushed to the coordinate that was send to them. As they walked into some intersection, they faced with some guards, the same guard that they meet back at level 4 before.

"Wait, what are you two-"before the guard could finish his sentence, Amelie shot the guard with her silence gun through his throat. That way, he cant scream for help or other. The guard fell into the ground with blood spilled everywhere. Mundy drag his big body into the storage room near them.

"phew…what are these bloke eat today…"mundy stretch his back exhausted from dragging the guards body. Amelie just smirk and shook her head.

"The target must be in his room right now. We must hurry "said Amelie as she walk faster into the hall way.

-continued

 **Well im just gonna ask this really quick now, does my previous chap was weird?...I mean some word was missing and the word didn't make any sense?...well if it does, there must be something wrong with my story format. I reread my fanfic in fanfiction app and it was fine and all, but when I reread it at website, it was massed up. I tried fixing it but it didn't change. maybe you guys can tell me what did I do wrong here. Cause im a new writer here in fanfiction, so I didn't really know how to write in here. other than that, im fine. thank you again for reading my fanfiction, I will continue this fanfic in no time. See you in next chapter .**


End file.
